Jason Gaebolg
"Black Knight" Jason Gaebolg is the adopted son of Hades. He is also the host of an Etherious named Mephiles, due to its Body Controlling Curse. He is the strongest member of the guild Black Void and a former member of the dark guild Tartarus. Appearance Jason is a fair skinned, muscular, young man. He has red eyes, and well kept short black hair. He often has an emotionless expression. When activating the curse power of Mephiles his eyes turn completely black and the Tartarus guild mark appears on his forearm. Jason often wears his Nightingale Armor, rarely taking it off. This armor is a full body suit completely covering his body up to his neck, and is entirely black. Under his armor he wears a black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. To comfortably walk in his armor he wears thick black socks, as the armor's boots often function as his shoes. He wears a black cape with red on the inside as well. This cape is a way he holds back as it often distracts him in battle, and he takes it off when he gets serious. Personality Jason was once more emotional showing a great amount of love for his father, Hades, but great emotional pain when he was picked on by the 7 Kin of Purgatory. Due to his escapades as a member of Tartarus, his soul was damaged to become cold and unfeeling. This cold calculating manner of his causes him to be ruthless in battle, not stopping until he defeats or kills his foe. However when approached with the idea of killing a Fairy Tail member or Zeref he becomes much more fierce. He is easily aggravated by these people and willing to do anything to eliminate them. He is still rather honorable, never going back on his word. He's also, in his own way, strangely compassionate, allowing weak enough opponents to deal several blows before he even attempts to retaliate. History Jason was found on the Grimoire Heart airship, as a baby being dropped off by an apparition. Due to the incredible amount of magic power he was born with Hades decided to raise him as his own and teach him magic. Over the years Jason trained along with the 7 Kin of Purgatory in the usage of magic. During this time he learned his signature magic, Weapon-Construct Magic, as well as Hades own Amaterasu. At the age of 10 Jason left Grimoire Heart, saying that he didn't like the 7 Kin and was on a search for better comrades. Over the next year he encountered an Etherious created by Zeref, named Mephiles. The Etherious sensed his incredible power and used his Curse to take over his body. After using his new control over Jason's body to take them to Tartarus' headquarters, Cube, Jason was able to regain control of his body. Through sheer willpower Jason was able to keep control of his body. With one of their demons in the body of such a powerful individual the Etherious decided to allow Jason membership in Tartarus and gave him his first mission, to steal the Nightingale Armor. Jason succeeded, but killed an innocent bystander when Mephiles was temporarily able to take control of Jason's body. During his time there he would commit several more atrocities damaging his soul, causing him to become cold and unfeeling, forever turning his magic black. After managing to get Mephiles to submit to his control, he escaped from Tartarus and became a mercenary. He swore to destroy Zeref for creating such evil monsters. Later he heard of his father's death and swore vengeance against the Fairy Tail guild. This allowed Mephiles to convince Jason into creating a new guild for them to raise an army with to reach that goal. Jason appealed to the Magic Council in order to create a new legal guild using former convicts for rehabilitation. Although he managed to persuade them the Magic Council kept their eyes on the new guild. Although they were technically a legal guild, Black Void took under the counter deals and took part in some not so legal jobs. Jason even made Mephiles the guild master, making the master a mysterious man, only Jason had the right of meeting with. Under Mephiles' guidance Jason went on the path to complete vengeance. Synopsis Jason was first seen going on a job to disband a local dark guild. With instructions from Mephiles he found the guild's headquarters in a forest and broke the doors down. After the guild refused to disband, despite Jason easily killing several members, Jason brought the whole guild hall down with Amaterasu killing all the dark mages except for their guild master. He then walked up to the guild master and impaled him with black blade, but not until after he had called Jason by his epithet. Jason then informed his employer of the status of the job, causing him to have a nervous breakdown, as his son was in the guild. After refusing to pay him, Jason pinned him to a wall and threatened his life unless he was paid the money he was promised, ultimately with him getting his promised jewels. Magic, Curses, and Abilities Weapon-Construct Magic: Jason was taught Weapon-Construct Magic by his father Hades when he was young. This magic allows the user to create any weapon they can imagine. The weapons created by this magic were originally white, but after his heart was corrupted by from witnessing the horrible things in the world, and merging with Mephiles it turned black. *'Black Bullet:' Jason makes a finger gun at his opponent and fires a black bullet of darkness magic at him. The bullets are easily capable of tearing through flesh. *'Black Blade:' Jason summons two black blades from the backs of his hands. The blades are strong enough to easily block attacks from even the most powerful of swords. *'Black Chain:' Jason summons two spiked black chains from the palms of his hand and flails them around. The chains spikes at the end allowing him to impale opponents as well as ensnare them. *'Black Shield:' Jason creates a black dark magic shield on his arm. The shield itself is far more powerful than any other construct Jason can make. *'Black Rocket:'Jason shoots black darkness magic from his feet to fly through the air. This ability can also be used to increase striking power by blowing darkness magic from various points of his body. *'4500mm Black Cannon:' Jason collects and fires a large amount of darkness magic in his hand and fires it at his opponent. **'9000mm Black Cannon:' A variation of the 4500mm Black Cannon were Jason uses both his hands. He quickly gathers the required darkness magic in both hands cupped together in front of him and fires it at his opponent. Jason has described it as his most powerful weapon. Amaterasu: Jason was personally taught this magic by Hades. By making different Hand signs Jason is capable of creating magic seals in the air with destructive effects. Demon Eyes: By drawing on the Curse power of Mephiles Jason is able to increase his power to use several more powerful techniques. This turns his eyes completely black. Some of his new techniques include Mephiles' Curse. *'Curses:' **'Body Control Curse:' By drawing on the power of Mephiles he is capable of using his Curse. This allows him to enter the bodies of any living creature and control their body completely, however a powerful enough opponent can eject him. He can also voluntarily give his power to an ally by entering their body and giving them control of their body. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his incredible magical power, Jason greatly trained in hand-to-hand combat, during his time with Grimoire Heart and Tartarus. He can easily fight on par with even most powerful of martial artists even without magic. Immense Strength: Jason trained his body to nearly pure perfection in order to deal with opponents without him needing to use immense magic power to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. He's incredibly strong being able to easily lift boulders with one hand, even without magic. Immense Durability: Jason is capable of taking large amounts of damage, even more than his father and master Hades. This is often seen as he allows his opponents to greatly damage him without him retaliating due to his already high durability, and can take several hits without it phasing him in the least. Immense Magic Power: Jason was already born with a vast amount of magic power. This high amount of power can be increased even more by his Nightingale Armor and drawing on the power of Mephiles. His high amount of magic power is so high that it rivals that of even Hades himself, however Jason has not had enough time to completely master his magic power causing him to often expel too much magic power, causing large amounts of collateral damage and civilian casualties. But due to Jason's emotionlessness he often does not care about these. His magical aura is black, and as he taps into more and more of his power the larger the aura surrounding him becomes. Equipment: Nightingale Armor: This magic armor is a one-of-a-kind black suit that increases ones magical power. Even though Jason's power was already extreme his suit increases it even more. The suit is lightweight and durable being capable of taking several strong blows from even the strongest of attacks. Trivia Despite his cold nature he still desires for true camaraderie. Black Bullet is Jason's signature move